Look After You
by Dark Winged Angel AnkokuSama
Summary: Naruto has had a crappy day and it's his birthday aswell.....just read its rely good and has FLUFF! NaruxSaku


Naruto was walking to a bar hoping to just forget everything that happened in the past week, plus today. Today was the worst day in his life were he would just love to be invisable at any giving moment. Today was 10/10 Naruto's birthday and the week that past was another failed mission towards rescuing Sasuke. A mission, just like many, that tore his heart. He wasn't able to save his a friend he knew as much to be a brother, and to know that Sakura's feelings were hurt, tore him up the most. He cared so much for her wishing she knew his feelings for her. Though it would crush his heart, it was a promise of a life-time, that he would bring back Sasuke just for her.

Walking into the bar he sat down. He just got out of the hospital today, and she didn't remember his birthday, but he really didn't care. He made her sad, made her hurt inside when he said that he would bring back Sasuke next time, to only get punched in the face, being told to forget it. She said he's never coming back and we might aswell forget about it all.

"If we go after him now we'll only get ourselves killed!" she cried, then ran away in tears.

This is what tore him up the most inside, nowing that he hurt her, really got him down.He looked around and saw that Sakura was in a corner booth drinking some tea. He so badly wanted to say sorry, but he felt as if he was just going to make it worse. As he turned around he noticed that tonight was kareoke night, and he somehow knew how to say sorry and finaly say how he feels about her. This was his chance sense he new that she was oblivious to his exsistence right now. Lucky for him though there was a piano, the only known instrument he could play; so this was definatly going to be perfect.

He walked up to the bartender making sure that it was ok and no one was going up, and then went right up and sat down while the bartender annonced him.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have us a singer and pianoist is what it looks like, so please give him some if not all of your attention and lets hope he's good. Ok kid take it away." he said

_Lets hope I'm good to aswell. I just noticed that I never sung a single note_

For some reason he seemed unfazed by this as if he had total confidence in himself.

"Hello everyone hope tonights been a good night for you all. Hope you guys have enjoyed the festival and enjoyed the fun."

Everyone nodded. The festival celebrating the kyuubi's death was the best festival they had each year. Most people who were here were some teens, a little older than that, so they knew nothing about his past.

"Yeah today is my birthday but it hasn't been a memerable one though I would have to say it's not the first."

Sakura looked up wondering who was talking. She senced the familiarity in it but wasn't totally sure. When she looked up and saw that it was Naruto, she froze. She was of course wondering why Naruto was here, but that also it was his birthday, and she had no idea of it.

"So everyone my name is Naruto, and I would love to dedicate this song to my dear friend Sakura. This is all for you, and every word I speck is true. Sorry if I made you cry today and I hope you'll forgive me. This song is called Look After You"

(Look After You By: The Fray)

He started palying the piano and the song began...

**If I don't say this now  
I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one  
I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but  
Hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate**

**Oooh, Oooh,  
Be my baby  
Oooooh.  
Oooh, Oooh,  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you**

Sakura started to cry. The song was beautiful and it was all for her.

_"He has such a beautiful voice and he plays so amazingly. I wonder if he even knows im here?!" Sakura thought_

**There now, steady love,  
So few come and don't go  
Will you want to ,  
Be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control,  
The city spins around  
You're the only one  
Who knows, you slow it down**

**Oooh, Oooh,  
Be my baby  
Ooooooh,  
Oooh, Oooh,  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
And I look after you**

**If ever there was a doubt  
My love, she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly**

Naruto looked out into the crowed, and over to Sakura.

_"Great I made her cry again" he thought._

**Oooh, Oooh,  
Be my baby  
I look after you  
After you  
Oooh, Oooh,  
Be my baby  
Ooooooh,**

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oooh, Oooh  
Be my baby  
Ooooooh,  
Oooh, Oooh,  
Be my baby  
Ooooooh,  
Oooh, Oooh,  
Be my baby  
Ooooooh,  
Oooh, Oooh,  
Be my baby  
Ooooooh.

As he played the finaly note he glance at the crowed while everyone clapped, many with tears in there eyes. He looked over to Sakura one last, capturing her gaze for a secound. His eyes filled with pain and saddness, her's with tears.

Sakura sat there in amazment knowing that he sung that just for her and that she knew every word was true.

Before he got up Naruto said 3 main words(and some others but hence 3 _main _words) that would change the feelings she had for Naruto, and completly change how she felt about Sasuke.

"Sakura", he began " If you understand the words I sung for you tonight, I hope you forgive me for the pain I've caused. And that I love you and I will always love you."

After that he left almost in tears as he went out the back door towards his house. He remembered during the song, he looked at her just once noticing she was crying. This made him sad but he continued on hoping that she would understand. When he got home he went to his bed and laid down on his bed thinking how stupid he was for spilling out everything out to here at the bar, he just knew all his feelings were just shunned away and he just wanted today to be over and the next one to begin hoping it would bring a smile to his face.

Sakura was still at the bar thinking about what she just herd.

"He loves me. He really loves me." she wispered, "And all this time what I always wanted in my life was right in front of me."

She didn't even know he left till she looked up and noticed that almost everyone was gone including Naruto. She knew just where to go and ran out the bar strait towards Narutos house. When she got there she got there, she knocked on his door. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way for him and apologize for not noticing it sooner.

When Naruto opened the door he wasn't expecting to see Sakura here at his door.He came out with his shirt off and and he was in some shorts sense he just came out of the shower. This really caught her off guard as a deep blush crept on her face.

_"Damn thats a he's hot" she thought_

"M-may I come in?" she asked blushing uncontrollably.

He nodded and lead her into his house towards his couch. As she sat down, he went to make some tea. She looked around his apartment and notice how small it really was. It wasn't really much of anything.

"Here you go Sakura-chan" Naruto handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank You"

Naruto was lost for words at that moment. He knew that everything he said, everything he sung to her, she witnessed. He wasn't sure she felt the same way, and all he could think about was to apologize if for anything.

"Saku-" Naruto began, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Naruto wait. I herd your song today and it was beautiful. I'm sorry on what I've done to you all these years. I really never payed attention to everything that you did for me. You were always there, wether it be congradulating me on another succses, saving me in times of need. When I turn around it's your smile, your face I see. It's you I worry about when you leave for mission, scared that you're never coming back to me. Naruto...all I'm trying to say is that I love you to, and as much as my heart can give. I'm just sorry I was late in understan-"

Sakura was cutt of by Naruto's lips on hers in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes, seeing the love that was just for him in her eyes.

"Sakura, there's nothing to be sorry about." He sighed, pressing his forhead against hers.

"You don't no how long I've waited to hear those words from you" he whispered

She laughed kissing him on the lips, "Sorry for the wait"

Just then fireworks were being set off over the city. Sakura grabed Naruto's hand and pulled him outside towards the roof. She always loved this part about any festival they had, and she was lucky to finally spend it with someone who stole her heart forever. As they watched the fireworks, Sakura turned towards Naruto and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, wrapping her hands around his neak, while his rested around her waste. Pulling away she whispered, "Happy Birthday Naruto." Naruto just whispered a thank you before capturing her lips in a pastionate kiss.

_The End_

**  
**


End file.
